Star People
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot, yaoi, ua,fluff]Duo est une star. Ca tombe bien, Heero est producteur. Pour ma chouvarde ! Câlins spéciaux à ma Lunanamoi XD


**Disclaimers : Pas à moi ! **

**Genre : Yaoi, oneshot, ua, fluff.  
**

**Rating : (Kama)T :p**

**Warning : ceci est une fiction, les personnages ne subiront jamais les conséquences de ce que je leur fais subir ! Donc la référence à la bibine, à la cigarette et à la fumette sont à lire, pas à appliquer !  
**

**Couple : faut lire !  
**

**Résumé : Heero est producteur. Ça**** tombe bien, Duo veut être une star.**

**Pour qui ? A ma chouvarde, Brisby, juste parce que ! ¤ câlins XD de la mort qui tue ¤ Oui encore pour toi ! Tu te rappelles de celle-là ? J'attendais que tu me donnes une tenue pour Duo pour la finir et finalement ben j'ai trouvé :p J'espère qu'elle te plaira !**

**Spéciale Dédicace à ma Lunanamoi, qui hier soir m'a fait pensé à mes fonds de tiroirs à finir (et ouais, je l'ai finie aujourd'hui XD) ¤ gros câlins ¤**

**Micis** **? A tous ! Je vous répondrai bientôt.  
**

**Gros merci à toutes celles qui nous ont laissé un mot à Luna et moi ! **

**Instant pub fics : Luna et moi avons posté une fic qui s'appelle « Et pour vous ce sera ».**

**Brisby et moi avons écrit une fic à deux qui s'appelle « Oh baby, baby ». Jetez un œil si ça vous dit !**

* * *

**Star People **

¤

**Place Clichy, 10 avril 2007 à 12H00 **

¤

Heero Yuy, producteur connu, homme avisé et surtout très pressé, le genre tiré à quatre épingles ou juste classe - aujourd'hui pull blanc col V ajusté, pantalon à pinces, veste et Prescott noires CK aux pieds – ne pouvait pas s'imaginer ça.

Non, il ne pouvait pas.

¤

Son manager Trowa –Jethro Walter Barton III-, « Trowa » pour ne pas le confondre avec son père devenu son ennemi juré depuis son coming-out -, lui avait dit qu'il avait déniché « la perle » qui leur ferait sortir « le tube de l'été » et écraser la concurrence.

¤

_- Je t'assure, 'Ro, ce type est une star-née ! _

_- Tu n'as pas besoin de lui offrir un contrat pour le mettre dans ton lit. _

_- Rien à voir. _

_- ¤ haussement de sourcil perplexe ¤ _

_- Ok. S'il était homo je ne dirais pas non, faudrait être maso. Mais là c'est professionnel. _

_- … tu sais très bien qu'une femme aura plus d'impact. _

_- … _

_- Pas sur toi, c'est sûr, mais sur notre cible, oui. _

¤

Mais si, le tube de l'été ! Les principales chaînes de télévision en sortent un depuis la lambada !

Avec plus ou moins de succès.

Cette année, la DML – Dragon Music Label – et son charismatique producteur Chang Wu Fei avaient déniché le jackpot : une allemande « Hildegarde » neo punk au look de Marylin Manson (en belle sans maquillage) qui interprétait un remix de Papayou version métal, dans un bikini de cuir.

Bon c'était ridicule mais la fille était sensuelle, chantait bien, était bien faite et c'était une _fille_, oui il se répétait mais c'était un point important.

C'était pour l'été et elle sentait bon le sable chaud et n'était pas trop plantureuse.

Elle réconciliait les métaleux, les RNbiques, les gothiques et les vacanciers devant un bon BBQ. Elle n'était pas faite pour passer l'hiver tout comme l'alliance métal-rnb-goth et franchouillards qui pouvaient se pardonner leur égarement tandis que Chang renflouait les caisses.

¤

_- Vas à cette adresse et tu verras de quoi je parle. _

_- J'ai autre chose à faire. Tu ne lui as pas laissé ta carte ? _

_- Si j'avais pu, je l'aurais fait mais tu sais qu'il ne m'en reste plus, la prochaine commande arrive lundi. Et je ne connais pas mon téléphone par cœur. _

_- Dommage. _

_- Et il ne m'a pas cru quand je lui ai dit qui j'étais. Quand je pense qu'on peut passer à côté d'une telle occasion… Chang le laissera pas passer s'il le rencontre… _

_- …mais qu'est-ce qu'il a d'extraordinaire ce type ? _

_- Il est décalé, hors-norme. Fascinant. _

_- Et comment je suis censé le reconnaître ? _

_- Tu le trouveras. On ne voit que lui ! _

_- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous. T'as son nom au moins ? _

_- Juste son prénom. Enfin je crois._

¤

Heero Yuy se targuait de ne promouvoir que des véritables artistes alliant chansons à texte, bonne musique et business parce qu'il avait conscience des réalités du marché.

C'était de plus en plus dur de réunir les trois mais il cherchait sans relâche. Il savait qu'un produit pouvait avoir un cycle de vie plus que court, mais même pour un effet de mode il ne voulait pas rougir en gagnant son argent.

Il ne voulait pas passer à la télé dans dix ans dans la catégorie « nanar musical de l'année ».

Il ne se souvenait que trop bien du phénomène boys band qui avait engrangé énormément d'argent mais surtout des ingrats, des fans qui à 14 ans suppliaient leurs mères de payer leurs concerts et qui aujourd'hui crachaient dans la soupe.

Connaissant son état d'esprit et sa politique de travail, Trowa l'aiguillait toujours sur un bon potentiel, parfois il dénichait des stars nées – comme RLNA qui avait gagné trois grammy avec son album poprock « DRMS » (Dreams). -, parfois il dénichait des diamants bruts, à travailler.

Et parfois il dénichait…

Ça.

¤

- Un clodo ?

- Hey ! Qui c'est que tu traites de clodo constipax ? Je suis pas un clodo, moi, je pue que des bras et je tise qu'un peu !

- Ouais, Duo, baisse pas ton froc !

¤

…

Alors il n'avait même pas l'espoir qu'il s'était peut-être trompé de personne ?

Trowa lui avait dit « Duo ».

Il ne devait pas y avoir deux personnes avec ce nom-là.

¤

- Howie ! Alors, tu grooves, RATP man ?

- Je speede ouais ? Je dois reprendre euh ¤ regarde sa montre ¤ là. A plus, petit !

- B plus, grand ! Peace à ta dame. Et colle pas trop d'amendes !

¤

Il fallait admettre que ce type était propre mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'il n'était pas clochard, juste que le centre d'hébergement avait été plus ou moins clément.

Par contre niveau vêtement… les fripes bohèmes vintage c'était in il y a cinq ans, quoi.

Voire dix.

La tunique orange transparente froissée sur un pantalon pattes d'eph' ocre en simili velours avec des… genouillères ? en cuir marron… et sa coiffure… enfin, sa non-coiffure…

Un bonnet de laine violet qui avait vécu et s'était un peu démaillé, enfoncé sur des nattes châtaines d'à peu près de la grosseur de son majeur.

Elles avaient un peu moins vécu que le bonnet cependant, les cheveux ne sortaient pas trop des tresses et étaient retenus à leur extrémité par des perles de toutes les couleurs.

Il portait une paire de lunettes marron aux énormes verres jaunes qui lui mangeaient le visage.

Il lui souriait de toutes ses dents et celle en or – l'incisive du haut, juste celle à côté de sa canine droite – l'aurait aveuglé si ses propres solaires ne faisaient pas un excellent travail.

Un tout petit bouc venait lui chatouiller menton.

Il avait un timbre de voix agréable quand il ne braillait pas.

Ce type était un festival à lui tout seul

¤

- Si vous n'êtes pas un clodo qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?

- Un troubadour moi monsieur. Un troubadour de la nature qui vit d'amour, de gandja et de chanson…

¤

Un troubadour ?

… en plus ce type avait des aspirations.

Une guitare aussi sèche que son corps entre les mains, il était assis en tailleur, pieds nus sur un… mais c'était un double-rideau ? rouge.

Devant lui, sa vie - ou son commerce : des tongs en plastique « premier prix » - sûrement les siennes – une photocopie d'une pochette d'album de Bob Marley soi-disant dédicacée, des bâtonnets d'encens et une vraie orchidée blanche dans une bouteille en plastique.

Il y avait un post-it jaune avec griffonné « votre prénom en anglais pour pas cher » et dessous on avait dessiné une flèche pointant directement sur une canette de bière vide, avec un smiley autocollant qui disait « merci pour l'artiste ».

Quelques fous furieux avaient laissé suffisamment de pièces pour que le vent n'emporte pas le décor.

Et c'était ça que Trowa l'avait envoyé voir ?

Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose, Barton n'était quand même pas du genre à gaspiller son argent…

Et Barton aimait la classe, il n'avait donc pas pu coucher avec… ce specimen.

Ne pas juger sur les apparences… même si ça allait être dur.

L'écouter chanter pour se donner bonne conscience.

Repartir dans l'autre sens.

¤

- Bon, chantez-moi un truc.

- Mais oui Blanche-Neige, pas de problème.

¤

…

En plus il le prenait de haut…

Bon, lui aussi, un peu.

¤

- Vous n'êtes pas censé être troubadour ?

- Man, même le cui-cui des oiseaux il est chronométré…

- …

- Je suis un professionnel, moi. Je peux pas chanter sur commande, j'ai besoin de chauffer ma voix…

¤

Heero avait compris.

Il voulait qu'il soit payé.

Il sortit de sa poche intérieure un portefeuille noir griffé, l'ouvrit et en tira une pièce d'un euro.

Il fit glisser la pièce dans la canette.

Devant l'air sceptique de la « nouvelle star », il glissa une autre pièce.

Voyant qu'aucun son ne sortait, il mit un billet de cinq euros avant de ranger son portefeuille en fronçant les sourcils.

¤

- Je doute que votre voix vaille plus que sept euros.

- J'ai dit _chauffer_ ma voix, pas le _gosier_…

¤

Heero n'avait rien compris.

Il voulut prendre la canette mais l'autre était plus rapide.

¤

- C'est pas une question de thunes man, mais grand merci pour ta contribution.

- …

¤

Les dents brillèrent un peu plus.

¤

- Je suis auteur-compositeur-interprète c'est moi qui chante en vrai, sans poste comme les autres. Et une voix ça se chauffe.

- ...

- Faut toujours donner le meilleur de soi-même à son public.

- …

¤

Un public ?

Quel public ?

A part le type de la RATP aux cheveux blancs et rares, personne n'était passé.

Bon, en même temps ça ne faisait que cinq minutes.

¤

- Repasse dans une heure, je te ferai écouter mes compos.

¤

En une phrase : « tu peux disposer ».

¤

- Merci Duo.

¤

Sans plus se préoccuper de lui, l'homme qu'on appelait Duo remettait en place le post-it jaune qui s'était décollé.

Votre nom en anglais… mais à quoi ça servait ?

C'était de l'arnaque !

Complètement à l'ouest…

Puis le rasta de prisu sortit de sa poche une barre chocolatée qu'il entreprit de manger, lui rappelant qu'il avait l'estomac vide, la faute à qui ?

¤

- C'est cool man… mais t'es qui ?

- Heero Yuy. Et dans votre intérêt il vaudrait mieux me faire écouter vos compositions maintenant.

- Désolé, en plus je suis en pause dej. Par contre si tu veux ton nom en anglais… il est déjà en anglais, quoi.

¤

…

…

C'est une blague ?

Il ne le connaissait même pas ?

¤

- Je suis _Heero Yuy_, pdg de Next Label

- Ouais cool… Next Label de la paix ?

- …

¤

Il finit sa bouchée sur un sourire plein de chocolat.

¤

- Je rigole… détends-toi, pète un coup ! C'est quoi Next Label ?

¤

Et il se prétendait professionnel ?

Il perdait son temps.

Trowa allait lui payer ça.

¤

- RLNA, Zechs Bomb, Nine lives, CATaclysme… ça vous parle ?

¤

Parmi les meilleures ventes de l'année !

Des réussites à la fois commerciales et éthiques dans différents courants, styles musicaux !

Et ce type avait l'air d'une grenouille décérébrée.

¤

- Non, ça devrait ?

- Next est le label sous lequel signe des artistes renommés et reconnus unanimement par les professionnels et le public…

- Ah ! Comme Dragon ?

¤

Pas. Comme. Dragon

Next faisait de la qualité !

Et pourquoi il connaissait Dragon et pas Next ?

Il referait un sondage, que les gens de la rue ne sachent pas qui il était, passe encore.

Qu'ils étaient susceptibles de connaître Chang et pas lui…

A défaut d'acheter des disques, ils pouvaient être prescripteurs…

¤

- Nous produisons des artistes totalement différents.

¤

Mais l'apprenti rasta ne l'écoutait plus :

Il regardait impuissant un groupe de touriste baba cool chic s'approcher de lui avant de s'écarter en dévisageant Heero, ne voulant apparemment pas les déranger.

D'autres touristes suivirent et si certains marquaient une hésitation devant son petit stand, les suivants finirent par ne plus lui jeter un regard.

¤

- Ok, ok. Euh… Poussez-vous, vous êtes trop bien habillé, on va me croire riche. C'est pas bon pour le business.

¤

Il le prenait pour quoi ? Un charlot ?

¤

- J'aurais peut-être un meilleur _business_ à vous proposer.

- Je ne vends pas mon corps.

¤

Il ne comprenait vraiment rien ?

Allo ?

¤

- Je suis un _producteur_.

- Eux aussi ils produisent…

- Pas ma boîte.

¤

Heero fronçait les sourcils très forts.

Le sourire était toujours plein de chocolat.

¤

- Peace, man, je te crois… on est tous producteurs, moi je produis ma propre her-pelouse, on est tous frères !

¤

L'air du clandé traitait ouvertement Heero de mytho.

Des gens qui se prennent pour des producteurs, il y en a autant que ceux qui se prennent pour des stars.

Il recommençait à le tutoyer vu que plus personne ne s'approchait.

Le producteur sortit à nouveau son portefeuille pour y prendre l'une de ses cartes, avant de la tendre à Duo.

¤

- Un de mes managers m'a demandé de venir vous voir. Il est passé ce matin mais il avait oublié sa carte.

- Hein ? Lequel ?

¤

…Comment ça lequel ?

Trowa l'avait vu ce matin.

Y avait-il autant de managers qui passaient le voir ou était-ce la fumette ?

Ou un ego surdimensionné….

Il n'avait pas assez de détails.

Il rangea son portefeuille.

¤

- Un brun roux avec un costume Armani gris perle.

- Euh… Ah ! Le mec avec un sautoir pour pigeons sur la tête ?

¤

…

…

¤

- ...

- Mais si, le cyclope ! J'ai cru que j'avais trop fumé quand je l'ai vu !

¤

Les minutes passaient et Heero devait retourner à son bureau, ne serait-ce que pour préparer la réunion.

Et le « lequel » était sorti trop naturellement.

Certains étaient passés à côté de star sous prétexte que les candidats ne payaient pas de mine.

Bon, celui-là ne serait jamais une star c'était clair. Mais il devait d'abord en savoir plus.

¤

- Il faut y aller.

- Ok, bonne jounée, man.

¤

Il avait pas inventé l'eau tiède, lui.

¤

- Vous venez aussi.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Vous êtes un pro ? Un pro ne renoncerait pas à la possibilité d'un contrat avec le meilleur label.

¤

Il releva quelques instants ses lunettes de mouche.

Il avait les yeux…

Explosés, les blancs étaient un peu injectés de sang.

Et les iris étaient assez peu banals. Indigos.

Ils étaient surtout complètement ko mais en même temps très déterminés à défaut de lucides quand il se plongèrent dans ceux de Heero.

¤

- Attends, je t'arrête tout de suite, j'ai pas besoin de toi !

¤

C'était réciproque, Heero en était persuadé.

Mais il fallait être sûr.

¤

- On a toujours besoin d'un producteur. Vous vous prenez pour une star et vous n'en êtes pas une.

- Mais je me prends pas pour une star… je _suis_ une star !

¤

Ô mon dieu c'était pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

¤

- Mon talent est là aux yeux de tous ! J'ai pas besoin d'être enfermé dans un statut… je suis un ennemi du système mon frère !

- Une star c'est bien. Une star rémunérée c'est mieux.

¤

Duo avait remis ses lunettes.

¤

- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que t'es ce que t'es ? Une carte on peut en faire facilement. Si j'appelle le numéro ça peut être de la domiciliation d'entreprise ? Alors ?

¤

Pas idiot.

C'est l'impasse.

Le loser était mégalo mais pas totalement psycho.

Un énorme crissement de pneus.

Les portières d'une smart rouge qui s'ouvrent.

Une brune à lunettes avec deux macarons dans les cheveux en blue jean-t-shirt et basket blanches discute avec une brune un peu potelée aux cheveux courts en total look gothique.

¤

- Syl ! Ce serait pas…

- Si c'est lui, Lady ! C'est Heero Yuy !

- C'est la chance de notre vie !

¤

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, Duo regarda le producteur comme quelqu'un d'utile et non pas une nuisance aux beaux biftons.

¤

- Non les filles, c'est la mienne.

¤

Après avoir rangé ses affaires dans son baluchon rouge à la vitesse de la lumière – et il fallait aller vite et connaître le coin pour semer une smart -, Duo et Heero coururent jusqu'à la BMW noire de ce dernier.

¤

- On en a pour longtemps niveau trajet ?

- Une trentaine de minutes.

- Ok, je vais faire un somme.

- …

¤

Ça ne dérangeait pas plus que ça le conducteur qu'on le laisse se concentrer sur sa conduite.

Par contre les ronflements et la bave…

Heero se demanda si cette dernière étaient pour les cordes de guitare…

tant que ça ne tombait pas dans sa BM.

* * *

**45 minutes plus tard - vive les embouteillages - au 30e étage d'une tour de Boulogne, la Next Label International **

¤

Heero sortit de l'ascenseur réputé pour être le plus silencieux de France, fit un signe de main à Louise, sa secrétaire, pour l'empêcher de parler – oui il savait qu'il avait du retard, oui il savait qu'il avait loupé quelques appels – et pour lui signifier qu'il souhaitait ne pas être dérangé.

¤

- Salut mademoiselle, tu sais que t'es jolie ?

- ¤ toute rouge ¤

- Mais les tailleurs de vieux c'est pas ton truc, ça te fait des jambes quilles. Et puis le gris ça te va pas, ça enterre tes yeux bleus. Et puis cette choucroute sur la tête ? Mais t'as quel âge ? 50 ans ?

- …

- Je te verrais bien en style beatnik ethnique, le genre tunique sans manche noir à col ouvert près du corps mais pas moulant. Avec une jupe longue aux motifs marrons style africain. Et des sandales à talons, ouais. Tu serais encore plus jolie !

- Duo. Vous n'êtes pas ici pour donner votre avis sur la tenue du personnel.

¤

Le dit Duo eut un claquement de langue avant de s'approcher de la dite « Louise »

¤

- T'as un stylo, Lou ?

- Euh oui, tenez ?

- Et t'as un papier ?

- Euh… tenez ?

- Merci !

¤

Il griffonna quelques mots avant de redonner le papier à la secrétaire.

¤

- Tiens petite, c'est l'adresse d'une copine. Elle travaille chez Dot Style. C'est petit mais franchement, je vois trop les fringues sur toi.

- Duo. Vous n'êtes pas là pour faire de la pub.

¤

La secrétaire eut le temps d'esquisser un « merci » perturbé alors que le producteur emmenait son peut-être futur protégé dans son bureau.

Tout était aseptisé au possible dans cet immeuble. Tout était design. Tout était gris ou noir, en métal ou en cuir. Tout était géométrique. Tout était trop propre et surtout… tout avait l'air mort.

Même les ficus avaient l'air en plastique.

Et celui dans le bureau de Heero n'échappait pas à la règle.

¤

- Waw il est super beau ton bureau… par contre c'est pas écolo la clim'. Avec des glaçons et…

- Vous n'êtes pas là pour apprécier le paysage.

¤

Il y avait des disques d'or, de platine ou de diamant de certaines gloires ou ex gloires, des photos de lui avec ses artistes, où le producteur était toujours en costard noir et les bras croisés, un peu comme un garde du corps.

Il était évident qu'il s'entendait plus avec certains artistes que d'autres, sur certaines photos, on voyait ses yeux bleu sombre sourire et parfois un petit rictus au coin de ses lèvres.

Heero s'installait à peine à son immense bureau que son téléphone sonna.

Il le décrocha.

¤

- Paraît que t'es rentré ? T'as ramené le colis avec toi ?

- Oui, Barton. Et si le colis est piégé je déduirais le surcoût entraîné par le déminage de ton salaire.

- T'inquiète tu seras pas déçu.

¤

Heero ne prit pas la peine de commenter.

¤

- Au fait j'aurais du retard pour la réunion de ce soir.

- Mais bien sûr.

¤

Ce retard avait un prénom.

¤

- Cat…

¤

Descartes Raberba Winner (des parents mégalos). Quatre pour le nombre de zéros qu'il y a eu après les trois premiers chiffres quand il a négocié son tout premier contrat.

Cat pour son groupe de pop rock, CATaclysme.

Une sorte de néo Kyo en plus rebelle, Cat, l'esprit du groupe, ayant un contentieux avec sa famille qui n'avait jamais accepté de reconnaître – à tors ou à raison – son talent d'artiste.

Cat, la bombe sexuelle blonde aux yeux turquoises, mental et corps fin et en acier trempé.

Cat. Officiellement célibataire, en quête d'âme sœur, unisexe, pour élargir la cible de vente.

Cat. Plus ou moins officieusement le mec de Trowa, même si aucun des deux n'a confirmé cette rumeur.

¤

- … doit signer un contrat avec Head and Shoulders.

- Cat a des pellicules ? J'en ai jamais trouvés sur tes tenues pourtant…

- C'est parce que c'est sous la tenue qu'il faut regarder…

¤

Oh…

Que devait lui faire Cat en ce moment pour lui faire délier la langue ?

Non, il ne voulait pas le savoir.

¤

- Trop d'infos.

- C'est toi qui l'as voulu.

- Bref. Tant que le planning des concerts de CATaclysme n'est pas perturbé.

- T'inquiète, je gère. Mets le combi sous haut-parleur, j'ai un truc à dire à Duo ?

¤

Heero fut sur le point de mettre sur haut-parleur quand il s'aperçut que Duo n'était pas debout en face de lui, de l'autre côté de son bureau, là où il l'avait laissé, mais qu'il était tout près de sa baie vitrée, en train de parler à sa plante.

¤

- Duo ?

- Hm ?

- Barton veut vous parler.

- ?

- Le cyclope avec le sautoir pour pigeon sur la tête.

- Oh. Ah ! Hey, salut !

¤

Trowa émit un petit rire alors qu'il entendait les pas de Duo se rapprocher du combiné.

¤

- Salut, Duo. Juste un, mot pour vous dire de ne pas vous laisser impressionner par le producteur même s'il mord.

- T'inquiète, il fait pas le poids contre mes dents en or !

¤

Parce qu'il en avait plusieurs ?

Heero raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie et s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil, avant de fixer Duo, un bloc-notes et un crayon à la main.

¤

- Bien, commençons par le commencement. Votre curriculum vitae.

- Hein ? Y a trop de mots, là, où j'ai trop fumé…

- Votre CV. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait jusqu'ici ?

¤

Duo tapota sa guitare – qu'il portait en bandoulière parce qu'il n'avait pas d'étui.

¤

- De la musique.

- Mais encore ?

- De la musique. Je chante depuis tout petit avec des fleurs dans les cheveux et tout ça sentait trop bon…. Si je pouvais vivre nu tout le temps ce serait trop le pied, heureusement qu'il y a l'été quoiqu'avec le radiateur quand il marche, c'est toujours l'été chez moi…

- Venez-en au fait.

¤

Quand ce type parlait comme ça, Heero avait envie de dormir…

Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait durant les interviews…

¤

- Oh tu me stresses, gars… je vais me fumer un truc.

- Il est interdit de fumer.

- T'as un problème avec la fumée ? Avec toute la pollution que crache ton bébé black à roues, je pensais que t'étais ok.

- …

¤

Le regard de Heero aurait pu congeler le feu.

¤

- Peace, man, je vais ouvrir la fenêtre ! ¤ se fait une roulée 100 pour 100 sans beuh ou presque, lèche consciencieusement la feuille puis l'allume et tire ¤ T'en veux ?

- …

¤

Non, pas vraiment.

Duo était à fond dans ses souvenirs entre deux lattes.

Heero prenait des notes.

¤

- T'as vu, j'ai rien fait tomber sur ton tapis et hey file-moi ton pot à crayons que je m'en serve de cendar.

- ...

- Laisse tomber, je me sers, je fais comme chez moi ? Je peux lâcher mon sac sur la chaise, là ? Merci.

- …

¤

Ce type était surréaliste de sans-gêne.

Assez intrigant il fallait l'admettre.

¤

- Bref je chante depuis tout petit, mes parents étaient des hippies avec des idéaux et des chansons trop cool pour faire dodo avant de se faire bouffer par le système. C'est quoi ces faux rebelles qui deviennent secrétaire et agent de police ?

¤

Mais arrêtez-le…

Par contre, son passé, s'il avait eu le moindre talent, aurait pu être utile pour lancer sa carrière…

« J'ai décidé d'aller contre le système »

Et il serrait le poing quand il parlait.

Il était convaincu.

Heero se retenait d'éclater de rire et oubliait peu à peu qu'il avait faim.

¤

- …

- Bref. Je chantais tout le temps et j'étais viré des chorales parce que je mettais trop de cœur à l'ouvrage.

- Vous chantiez peut-être faux ?

¤

L'apprentie star éluda complètement la question, ralluma sa roulée avant de tirer une misérable latte.

¤

- Après mon bac je savais pas quoi faire, je stressais trop. Ravel m'envoyait à l'autre bout de la Terre et la carte imagine R ça revenait trop cher et je pouvais pas payer ma beuh alors j'ai dû choisir.

- …

¤

Il avait déterminé son avenir sur une roulée ?

Certains jouaient bien à la roulette russe.

Ce type était complètement jeté…

¤

- D'un côté j'allais faire un truc psycho-social super prise de tête, je voulais aider le monde et tout genre humanitaire…

¤

Des vies humaines avaient été en jeu l'année de l'obtention du bac de ce Duo.

¤

- de l'autre j'avais ma beuh. Mes parents me prenaient le chou pour que je rentre dans les rangs. Ma pote, m'a dit « viens à la maison, t'as trop de pression ». J'y suis allé, me suis affalé sur son canap' en velours vert à fleurs, tout moche, tout comme j'aime et là…

- Là ?

¤

Révélation ?

¤

- Je me suis fait un cône de l'enfer – le truc qui t'explose le stress et le transforme en milliards de nétoiles - et je me suis mis à chanter. Ma pote Dot', complètement anéantie par l'aquarium, a dit que j'avais une super voix.

¤

Sa voix, toujours cool, malgré… l'émotion…

Sa voix venait de s'érailler à cause d'une bouffée prise trop vite.

¤

- Je devais chanter frère Jacques ou quelque chose comme ça et là j'ai vu la lumière : je devais être chanteur et promouvoir le love dans le monde, faire ce que mes vieux auraient dû faire avant de se faire bouffer par le capitalisme. Bon comme j'avais pas trop de sous, j'ai promu le love à travers mon quartier, la France et un peu l'Europe.

¤

Oh bon sang, ce n'était pas un clochard : c'était une cloche.

Heero savait qu'on pouvait être fier d'avoir le love de quelqu'un. Il ne savait pas qu'on pouvait en faire la promotion.

Heero se pinça la base du nez.

¤

- Peut-être à défaut de se faire bouffer par le capitalisme, comme vous dîtes, vos parents voulaient je ne sais pas, _vous_ faire bouffer ?

- Ouais je sais mais même. C'est la lose d'abandonner ses espoirs. Moi avant que mes parents se la jouent plan-plan, j'ai été bercé sur un oreiller de chanvre en rêvant de Jamaïque… Jah Rastafarai !

- … avec vos dreads ratées ?

¤

Heero n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Ce type était complètement dans son monde… mais drôle…

Et quelque part il avait été ridiculement courageux, d'avoir essayé de vivre ses rêves… du moment qu'il ne les vivait pas aux crochets des autres.

¤

- Hey y a mieux à faire avec de la bière que de la mettre dans mes cheveux.

- …

- Et les dreads ne font pas le rasta.

- ……. !!!!!!!!

¤

…

…

…

Ce type était corrosif.

¤

- Rigole pas ! J'ai fait l'une des plus grandes salles de concert d'Europe !

- Où ?

- La gare Montparnasse !

- …

¤

Oh là, là…

Mais il est sérieux ?

¤

- Hey, ya plein de trafic ! Je me faisais super applaudir et parfois j'avais suffisamment de sous pour aller faire un pèlerinage à Amsterdam, pour me ressourcer. Parce que c'est fatigant la vie de troubadour.

¤

Tout à fait.

Heero posa les deux dernières questions avant de faire un test.

¤

- Vous avez parlé de promotion… quels étaient vos sponsors ?

- Les pièces qu'on me donnait dans le métro.

- … et vos influences musicales ?

- Bob Marley, Jimmy Cliff, Bernard Lavilliers...

¤

Oh, les pauvres…

¤

- Ok. Vous jouez de quel instrument à part la guitare ?

- Du tam-tam, des maracas et ah oui, du triangle.

¤

Heero nota les derniers éléments avant de refermer le bloc-notes.

¤

- Vous m'avez dit précédemment être une star, un auteur-compositeur-interprète. J'aimerais à présent un échantillon.

- C'est ça ouais. Pour me piquer mes idées ?

¤

Duo jeta le cadavre de sa cigarette dans le pot à crayons, se dirigea vers le lavabo présent et versa quelques gouttes d'eau.

Le producteur prit le temps de la réflexion avant de répondre.

¤

- Je doute qu'on vous les pique vous êtes euh (nul ?) unique.

- Hey, ça rime !

¤

Le sourire n'était plus rempli de chocolat.

Le petit sourire qui répondit était d'autant plus agaçant qu'il était involontaire.

¤

- J'aurais besoin d'un accord et d'une phrase parmi vos compositions. Pour déterminer votre style et voir si on peut faire un essai en studio.

- Mais mon style c'est…

- Ce que je veux c'est l'entendre. Pour voir si on peut laisser Next Label miser sur vous. Afin d'être le plus équitable, je réduis à une phrase par composition, pour qu'il y en ait le plus possible.

¤

Heero avait posé les deux coudes sur la table et s'était avancé.

Duo l'avait toisé derrière ses lunettes, avant de répondre.

¤

- Ok. T'aurais du miel que je chauffe ma voix ?

- Vous ne voulez pas 100 balles et un mars aussi ?

- Non merci man, j'ai mangé un Twix. Alors t'en as ?

¤

Déjà des caprices de star.

¤

- Non. Mais j'ai des bonbons miel-citron.

- Et vous êtes des pros ? Allez donne. Ça va prendre un peu de temps vu que je dois le sucer. Après ça ira tout seul.

¤

Ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge.

Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme si ça étonnait Heero.

¤

- Bon, je m'échauffe.

- …

- DOOOOOOOOOOOO REEEEEEEEEEE MIIIIII FAAAA SOOOOOOOL LAAA SIII DOOOOO

- …

- LA LO LA LO LA LO LA LO LA LO LA LA LA LA LA LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

- …

- POM POM POM POM POM HMMM HMMMM HMMM HMMMM HMMMMM

- …

- HIP HM HA HIP HM HA HIP HM HA HIP HIP HIP HM HM HM HA HA HA

- …

- PA PO PEH PA PO PO DO… nan je rigole.

- …

¤

…

…

…

Il serait sourd avant la fin de la journée.

Le téléphone de Heero se mit à sonner dans tous les sens.

¤

- Ça va ?

- C'était quoi ça ?

- Qui est mort ?

- Qui a invité Lara Fabian ?

- …

¤

Mais ce n'était que des vocalises. C'était normal que ce ne soit pas nécessairement harmonieux.

Mais la voix n'était pas posée… il chantait de la gorge…

Heero devra plus tard commander de l'ibuprofène.

¤

- Vous êtes prêt ?

- Ouep, on peut y aller.

- Prenez votre temps, mais faites vite, j'ai une réunion à préparer. Et…

- Hm ?

- Otez vos lunettes, je dois voir votre expression quand vous… chantez.

¤

Heero s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse toute une histoire sur son identité mais on, la star retira ses lunettes sans rechigner.

La star était concentrée.

¤

- Alors je veux le nom de la chanson et seulement un extrait. En tant que producteur, je vous dirai franchement ce qui ne va pas.

- Et s'il y a des choses qui vont, tu vas le dire aussi ?

- S'il y a des choses qui vont, il y a des chances que nous vous signions.

- Si je veux.

- Je saurais vous convaincre, le cas échéant.

¤

Petit sourire sceptique des deux côtés.

¤

- Alors cette chanson s'appelle « les couleurs du love »

¤

Un accord qui prouve que la guitare est plus ou moins en bon état et que la star en herbe est un amateur, mais bon, ça peut s'apprendre.

¤

- _Le soleil est jaune et le ciel est bleu, le soleil et le ciel ça fait du vert et c'est beau. Jaune et bleu c'est merveilleux et l'herbe est verte, viens courir dans les champs…_

- Euh… trop Laurent Voulzy. Vous avez autre chose ?

¤

…

¤

- Ok. Celle-ci c'est « La pluie » _La pluie vient du ciel et je traverse les gouttes, il faut mettre des super shoes sinon ça glisse sur la route._

- Trop Francis Cabrel.

¤

Il avait trop écouté petite Marie dans son enfance.

¤

- _La paix dans le monde c'est important, les politiciens devraient y penser plus souvent. _

- Trop Patrick Bruel.

¤

La star ne se démontait pas avec ses accords casse-gueule et sa conviction intacte.

Il était vraiment nul mais il fallait lui reconnaître qu'il était tenace.

¤

- _Sois éco-logique, dis non à la génération prisunic et rejoins tous nos frères en Afrique…_

- Trop Corneille.

¤

Les larmes, ça fait pleurer.

Heero était extrêmement concentré.

Il commençait à déceler un certain quelque chose.

¤

- _Pourquoi tu refuses de donner des sous… me dis pas que ton larfeuille est bourré de cailloux…_

- Trop Francis Cab… non, trop Renaud.

¤

Non, un Manhattan-Kaboul ça suffisait.

Et tous les ans elle ressortait à la Star Ac'…

Oh la, la.

Oh la la, pour celle-là il avait l'air à fond de dedans…

¤

- _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?? Mais pourquoi !!_

- Trop Florent Pagny.

¤

La liberté de pensée des choses auxquelles tout le monde pense…

Oh tiens, un slow…

Ah ouais c'était pas tout à fait le même accord approximatif

Il avait dit qu'il jouait. Pas qu'il jouait _bien_.

¤

- _L'amour c'est comme une fleur qui pousse…_

- Trop Nana Mouskouri.

- C'est qui, elle ?

- Laisse tomber. Vous avez autre chose ?

¤

Et hop, un accord et des yeux qui brillent parce que ce qu'il dit, c'est vrai, il y croit, il l'a peut-être vécu.

¤

-_ Le monde devient violent et c'est de pire en pire tous les ans… _

- Trop Garou.

¤

La star restait peace même si elle était mise à rude épreuve.

Il fallait reconnaître qu'elle avait des nerfs d'acier.

Et un joli corps même bien caché.

Le soleil jouait à cache-cache avec la transparence de ses vêtements.

Et jouait avec les ombres pour approfondir son regard.

¤

- _Sois positif mon frère, tu vas te sortir de tes galères…_

- Trop Yannick Noah.

- C'est super !

- Oui, mais vous ne voulez pas jouer au tennis.

¤

Cri du cœur !

¤

- C'est un chanteur aussi !

¤

Cri du cœur du vis-à-vis.

¤

- Ah bon ?

- …

- Suivante ?

¤

Et la star ne se laissait ni décevoir, ni démonter par quoi que ce soit.

¤

- _Les nuages me parlent, ils me disent que demain il fera beau._

- Trop Pascal Obispo.

¤

Qui a compris toutes les phrases de « tomber pour elle » ?

¤

_- Je crois que je sais ce que tu ressens et c'est so sad for you… _

- Trop aware.

- Non, jure ? Si tu traduis les chansons anglo-saxonnes en français tu crois que ça donne quoi ? « Je crois que je peux voler, je crois que je peux m'envoler loin, je pense à ça nuit et jours, ouvrir mes ailes et m'envoler »... ils doivent tous fumer !

¤

Grand éclat de rire…

De Duo.

Son rire était chaud.

¤

- Allez, on arrête les frais, Msieur le producteur ?

¤

Un sourire.

¤

- Oui, je crois que ça suffira.

- C'est clair.

¤

Duo n'était pas en colère, encore moins déçu.

Il semblait… satisfait.

Ses yeux brillaient.

¤

- Je suis une star, faite pour rester incomprise, mystérieuse, inaccessible.

- Inaccessible étoiiiiile…

¤

La star donnait au producteur envie de sourire à défaut de se moquer.

Ce qui était ma foi… un exploit. Elle était… communicative.

La star donnait envie de s'amuser un peu.

D'être soi.

La star avait une présence et si elle n'en avait pas eue, il ne l'aurait pas emmenée, même pour se moquer.

La star divertissait. N'était-ce pas son rôle ?

¤

- Ouais, comme tu dis. Je suis pas fait pour le système. D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que je t'ai suivi, pour me conforter dans mon choix de life. T'es là pour formater des gens, mais moi je suis unique.

¤

Oui, il l'était.

Unique et stupide.

Stupide car dangereux dans ses décisions.

Loufoque mais sensé.

Réaliste mais surréaliste.

Drôle mais grave, dans tous les sens de terme.

Talentueux et nul.

Artiste oui mais doué dans un art auquel, tellement il se prend au sérieux, il n'avait jamais dû penser.

Intelligemment con.

Potentiel…

Heero se leva de son siège.

¤

- Vous pourriez peut-être tenter une carrière de comique ?

- Quoi, tu me trouves risible ?

- Au début ? Oui.

- T'es franc. C'est rare dans ton job.

- Oui. Au fur et à mesure, je vous ai trouvé drôle. Certaines réflexions ne manquaient pas de pertinence même si le tout était noyé sous le melon et... autre chose.

¤

Ce qui est différent.

¤

- Mégalo assumé, hey, je suis une star. Mais les producteurs le sont encore plus, vu que ce sont des pygmalions.

¤

Touché.

Heero décocha un sourire en coin.

Un de plus.

¤

- Vous pouvez, je ne sais pas, raconter l'histoire de votre vie

- Le cycle éterneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel

- (mais faites-le taire) et passer votre message dans des émissions de télé ? Et si ça marche, pourquoi ne pas avoir plus tard vos propres spectacles ?

- Moi je veux pas faire rire. Je veux faire prendre conscience avec mes moyens ! Une star peut pas tricher avec son public ! Faut qu'elle soit authenttique !

¤

Mégalomane… et en même temps on sentait un cœur gros comme ça.

Un potentiel, oui.

Heero contourna son bureau et se rapprocha de Duo.

¤

- On peut prendre conscience par le rire aussi. Les comiques parlent parfois des choses graves avec beaucoup d'humour. Ils aident à la réflexion.

- Ouais c'est pas toujours compris non plus.

¤

Duo haussa un sourcil.

¤

- Si je vous produis en tant que chanteur, Duo, on court à la caricature. Vous n'avez aucune voix, un talent musical plus que limité et un style patchwork difficilement identifiable. Je ne vendrais rien et on se foutrait de vous.

- Je suis une star. Ça m'atteint pas.

¤

Ses nattes étaient jolies sous la lumière du bureau.

¤

- En revanche… si vous misez sur le comique…- attention, en faisant quelques essais, ça ne se fait pas comme ça et si c'est concluant… - moi je veux bien miser sur vous.

¤

La star mégalo fit un immense sourire et mine de se gratter le bouc.

Les paupières se plissèrent sur un regard plus indigo.

Le sourire était sincère.

Ils étaient de plus en plus sincères à mesure que la journée avançait.

¤

- Merci mais… _non merci_. C'est ptet complètement jeté mais je préfère passer ma chance d'être _votre_ star msieur le producteur, pour rester _une_ star. La star. _Je_ serais la Galatée de _personne_. Je sais où se trouve la porte. Peace man !

¤

Fidèle à lui-même…

Qui renoncerait à la chance d'être produit par le producteur du moment ?

Il était rare ce qui le rendait précieux et convoitable.

Il était bohème.

Il était lunaire.

Il était cynique.

Il était exotique.

Il était complètement fêlé mais sans une once de fiel.

Il était fier.

Il était séducteur sans avoir l'air et cette séduction agissait sournoisement.

Il était vrai.

Il était en train de récupérer son baluchon, sa vie.

Il ne vivait pas tout à fait dehors, pas tout à fait dedans.

Il était insaisissable.

Il était….

¤

- Attendez.

¤

… sur le point de partir, la main sur la porte.

¤

- Hey, Duo !

¤

… en train de lui donner une leçon alors qu'il pensait la lui donner.

Et lui, sans s'en rendre compte était…

¤

- Attends ?

¤

… en train de le tutoyer.

¤

- Ouais ?

- Tu… tu n'as pas faim ?

¤

… en train de perdre ses repères.

¤

- J'ai graille un Twix tu te rappelles ? Et puis faut que je retourne bosser. Et t'as une réunion à préparer.

¤

… en train de réduire la distance entre leurs deux mondes.

¤

- Ok… t'as un numéro… au cas… où tu changerais d'avis ?

¤

… en train de le tenir.

¤

- J'ai pas de tél.

¤

… en train de le _re_tenir.

¤

- Je…

- Msieur le producteur, si tu veux me revoir…

¤

… en train de fixer ses nattes, ses yeux rieurs, moins explosés, beaucoup plus charmeurs et ses fossettes.

¤

- Tu sais où me trouver.

¤

… en train de sentir ses lèvres, de se faire clouer le bec de manière agréable et inattendue.

¤

- Ciao !

¤

… en train de tomber amoureux de son opposé. Tout bêtement.

¤

¤

Duo « Maxwell » - parce qu'il avait un nom - resta la star planétaire de son quartier. Mais ce n'était pas incompatible avec être la star de Heero Yuy avec lequel il avait signé un contrat d'exclusivité.

Un contrat personnel.

Louise était devenue bohème et son nouveau look made in Dot avait fait des émules. Elle avait dû se prendre une conseillère en image, Nathalie - une blonde qui se croyait châtain clair mais on lui pardonnera, elle était excessivement douée - pour la rendre parfaite éternellement.

Chang Wu Fei avait fait signer un contrat de chanteur à Duo – parce qu'être payé à faire ce qu'on aime, ça ne se refusait pas non plus…. - bien évidemment c'était un flop, il y avait des limites à la fiction.

Cat et Trowa - si je n'étais pas là tu l'aurais pas rencontré - Barton étaient toujours ni officieux, ni officiels… mais des tabloïds avaient publié des photos d'eux en train de se faire du bouche-à-bouche… un tout petit peu tout nu…

Quelle conscience professionnelle…

Ma foi, c'était dur d'être une star !

¤

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

**Héhé ! **

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi ma chouvarde (tu l'avais oubliée celle-là, hein ? XD)**

**Merci et à bientôt (si j'ai pas la flemme, là j'ai fait beaucoup plus que j'avais prévu)**

**Mithy** **¤ court tel le coyote de bip bip ¤**

**Cette fic m'a été inspirée par ça : allez sur youtube et cherchez Cornouille. Peace XD.****  
**

**Disclaimers** **sups : **Le titre me vient d'une chanson de George Michael, Star People, de l'album Older.

**Disclaimers bis : Je crois que je peux voler est la traduction d'I believe I can fly, qui appartient à R. Kelly. **

**Disclaimers qu'on m'oblige à écrire XD : les paroles de toutes les chansons de Duo viennent... de moi XD.**


End file.
